La vida es una canción
by Rilliane Kagura kagamine
Summary: La vida para mi es como una canción,pues cualquier decicion puede alterar la melodia,si y mi cancion es constantemente alterada por un chico, siempre tiene que alterar la melodia,es como si yo fuera un piano y el un pianista, un pianista que le gusta jugar a ser músico, el nombre de ese pianista es nada mas que Kagamine, Len Kagamine, el chico nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! bueno eme aqui con mi segunda histria, wiii n-n espero y les guste.  
**

**vocaloid no me pertenece (o no por ahora n-n)  
**

**La vida es una cancion**

La vida puede ser muy complicada, yo siempre eh creído que es como una canción, pues cualquier decisión, puede alterar la melodía, si se que es difícil de entender.

Pero para toda ocasión existe una canción, o eso es lo que mi padre solía decirme.

Para alguien como yo existen dos tipos de personas, los actores y actrices, y los espectadores, ya se, ya se, es raro, y seguro te preguntas ¿Por qué?, la respuesta es fácil, los actores y actrices son los que siempre estarán en boca de todos, además de que es otro termino que ocupo para los "populares" de esta Escuela, ellos que siempre quieren ser el centro de atención en todo lo que hacen.

Yo me considero una espectador, ¿Por qué? Porque yo no soy la clase de chica que le gusta ser notada por todos, prefiero ser desapercibida, además me es más sencillo llevar acabo mi hobby. ¿Cuál? Pues escribo canciones.

Mis creaciones son totalmente basadas en la vida, en lo que veo, en las emociones y acciones de la gente, y claro también mías en mayor medida, pues mis canciones pueden ser tomadas como una especie de diario, un diario que solo yo comprendo.

La verdad, para alguien como yo, no podría aspirar a ser actriz, no es mi estilo. Siempre tan superficiales, al pendiente de lo que digan, de la imagen, aveces también me pregunto si tendrán corazón. Pues no les importa cuanta gente lastimen, lo único que quieren es ser ellos los que sean lo mejor de lo mejor.

Ami no me interesa juntarme con personas tan hipócritas, y en ocasiones como estas doy gracia a no ser una chica común, pues digamos que tengo un poder especial, puedo mover cosas con la mente, se que es descabellado pero es verdad, descubrí mi poder cuando tenia 10 años, después les diré como lo descubrí.

También pudo saber las intenciones de la gente. Pues digamos que puedo ver su aura, realmente no estoy segura de que sea su aura, pero lo que veo me indica si puedo estar en peligro o a salvo, también les explicare eso después.

Oh valla ahora que me doy cuenta eh sido muy descortés, presentémonos como es debido, antes que nada mi nombre es Rillianne, Kamui Rillianne, pero me dicen y me gusta que me digan Rin, tu también puedes llamarme así, y ¿cual es tu nombre? ¿Seguro es uno muy bonito?

Soy una chica de 17 años, tengo el cabello rubio hasta los hombros, no soy muy alta pero tampoco soy bajita, digamos que estoy en una estatura promedio, tengo la tes blanca, pero no llego a morena, tampoco llego a ser pálida, digamos un tono medio, si un tono medio, tengo los ojos azules igual que papá, siempre tengo un listón blanco en la cabeza.

Mi padre se llama Gakupo, Kamui Gakupo, es un hombre muy gentil, pero aveces es un poco inmaduro, aun así me cuida mucho, también es el único familiar que tengo, ¿mi madre? la verdad no la conozco, papá siempre me dice como es, no, no ha muerto, sigue viva, pero no esta ni con mi padre ni con migo, seguro no a de acordarse de mi, pero no importa, soy feliz sin ella.

La escuela a la que acudo es una preparatoria normal bueno en lo que cabe, pues como dice mi peli-verde amiga "la escuela es todo menos escuela" y es la verdad aquí encuentras de todo, desde malabaristas hasta magos, pasando por bailarines y cantantes (mi caso), aveces párese mas una escuela de habilidades que una escuela normal.

También es una escuela grande vasta con decir que ay un edificio para cada letra del abecedario (bueno exceptuando a la "x", "y", y "z") sin contar los espacios libres, los talleres y las oficinas, tambien tiene una explanada, supongo que también cabe mencionar que solo ay 5 escuelas de este tipo en el país. yo por el momento estoy cursando mi segundo año, se podria decir, claro que aqui dividen las cosas en semestres, 3 años 6 semestres, se podria decir que es mi segundo año un equivalente a mi cuarto semestres, estoy mas de salida que otra cosa.

Si podría decir que mi vida no es mala, tengo familia, amigos, salud que mas se puede pedir…

Pero algo siempre cambia de melodía en mi vida, nunca suena como me gustaría que suene, siempre ay alguien que altera mi canción. Pero no importa, ahora trabajo en una nueva melodía… te gustaría ¿saber como se llama?

Jejeje lo siento ahora no puedo decirte, no tienes que decepcionarte, el problema es que aun no tiene nombre…

-¡RINNY! –

Sin duda ese grito es de mi padre, odio que me diga Rinny me ase sentir pequeña, pero sin mas salgo de mi habitación, bajo las escaleras, y entro a la cocina, en donde esa cabellera morada perteneciente a mi padre se encuentra, y como cada mañana preparando un rico desayuno…

-buenos días hija- me saluda tan feliz como siempre- ¿lista para la escuela?

-claro, pero ya sabes que entro hasta las tres- respondo mientras me ciento en la mesa, creo que se me olvido mencionarlo, aquí en la escuela ay dos turnos, en la mañana y en la tarde, a mi me a tocado en la tarde, no me quejo, puedo levantarme hasta muy tarde, al igual que dormirme muy noche.

-ya lo se pero me gusta preguntártelo -dice mientras pellizca mis mejillas, me quedaran rojas

-no hagas eso papá-lo miro con reproche, el me sonríe y comienza a comer, yo ago lo mismo

-bueno hoy llego noche así que dejare la cena preparada de acuerdo.-

-claro no te preocupes estaré bien-

El desayuno fue como de costumbre, hablábamos de cosas triviales, al acabar di gracias por el almuerzo y me retire de nuevo a mi cuarto, eran las 11 de la mañana, así que decidí ocupar la computadora un rato, después me prepararía para la escuela, si por eso amo ir en la tarde.

Prendí la computadora y como cualquier adolescente entre a revisar mi Face (una pagina donde conoces amigos y otras cosas) y como siempre conectados Dell Honne, un chico de cabellera blanca, y ojos vino, lo conozco desde que entre a la escuela, si es un buen amigo, claro que tiene una pequeña adicción al café y a los cigarros, fuera de eso le gusta estar en la computadora.

Gumi Megpoid, una chica de cabello verde corto, a diferencia de mi ella tiene dos mechones largos al frente, sus ojos son verdes al igual que su cabello, siempre usa un par de anteojos rojizos le gustan las zanahorias, la verdad prefiero las naranjas.

Sweet Ann, una chica extranjera, habla bastante bien el ingles, odio cuando me habla en ingles, la verdad el ingles y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, ella es rubia y de cabello chino, me encanta su cabello, ¿porque yo no lo tengo chino? abuu yo naci con la maldicion del cabello lacio, la verdad no me desagrada del todo mi cabello, pero ya saben, una siempre deceara el cabello de otro.

Y por ultumi Kaito Shion, se podría decir que es mi mejor amigo, el tiene el cabello y los ojos azules eléctricos, me encanta su cabello es suave y sedoso, tambien cabe destacar que es muy apuesto y popular con las chicas... y los chicos, es extraño ¿no? prácticamente nos tratamos como hermanos, el es el mayor y yo la menor.

Que cabe mencionar son mi grupo de amigos. Aunque solo comparta la mayoria de mis clase con Gumi, y una que otra con Dell, el año pasado estaba con todos, este año nos dispersaron, pero eso no importa, porque nos seguimos hablando, ya recuerdo como estaba cuando nos enteramos de los cambios….

...

La pequeña rubia se encontraba llorando en su habitación, abrazada de un oso azul de peluche, que le había regalado Kaito.

-Rin, hija ¿estas bien?-pregunto el padre de la chica.

-¡NO!-grito entre sollozos- me cambiaron de… Grupo- el hombre solo veía a su hija con un gesto de preocupación.

-sabes que ese no es el fin del mundo, aun puedes seguirles hablando ya lo veras- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, la rubia lo miro y sonrío.

-esta bien-se limpio las lagrimas- espero que eso pase-

...

Si aveces puedo ser bipolar, soy rara n-n U…

con la primera en iniciar chat fue con Gumi y fue algo haci...

Gumi: hola Rin

_Rin: hola Gumi_

Gumi: adivina de que me acabo de enterar OuO

_Rin: no lo se, de que :/_

Gumi:¬¬ el punto es que adivines

_Rin: pues que quieres que te diga_  
_, mejor dime de que te enteraste_

Gumi: vale vale no te enojes, pues mi hermano me conto que llega un chico nuevo

Gumi:no es genial?

_Rin: un chico nuevo? ammm a estas alturas del semestre?  
_

_Rin? bueno y a mi que me importa?_

Gumi: se que dirias eso, lo que pesnse que te interesaria seria de donde viene

_Rin... de donde viene? O-O_

Gumi: se que es japones

_Rin: Japones?_

Gumi: si

_Rin: y tu hemano como rayos sabe eso?_

Gumi: tiene sus metodos n-n

_Rin; para mi que es de la mafia..._

y asì Pase la mayor parte de la mañana en esas conversaciones, cuando me di cuenta eran la 1 de la tarde.

-maldición-susurre- seguro mi padre se despidió y ni lo escuche, se me ara tarde como siempre-dije mientras tomaba una toalla amarilla,y entraba en el baño, me di una ducha rápida y me coloque mi uniforme, que consistía en una falda negra, una playera blanca, un suéter azul y un par de calcetas blanca con un para de zapatos negros que se abrochaban con listones, y una corbata al gusto del alumno, claro sin olvidar mi listón blanco, que como dije siempre uso.

Prepare mi mochila, pero seguia con mi computadora encendida y al pendiente de lo que habia (si soy una maldita adicta a la internet) cuando me di cuenta y eran las 2, -bueno no es tan tarde- me dije, con mas calma Salí de mi casa rumbo a la parada del camión, y me dispuse a esperar.

Paso media hora y el camión no aparecía, la verdad se me hiso muy extraño, el camion suele ser muy puntual.

-maldicion-susurre a la nada- vida que hice para llegar tarde hoy-sin duda seria un largo dia en la escuela, claro si llegaba a mi primera clase …

**bueno ¿que les parecio...? ¿bueno? ¿malo? un comentario motiva la imaginacion n-n sayo**


	2. chapter 2

**HOLA MUNDO! bueno aqui el capitulo de esta pequeña historia, perdonen los horrores ortograficos en el pasado[en el suelo asiendo una reverencia] tratare de solucionarlos sin mas que decir...**

**Vocaloid NO me pertenece, esta historia es por divercion sin fines de lucro y blablablabla~ n-n  
**

**...  
**

Capitulo 1: ¿mi reflejo… o el chico nuevo?

-Maldición- susurre sentada en una de las bancas de la escuela, cuando miraba la hora en el reloj de mi muñeca que marcaba las 3:30 de la tarde… sin duda había llegado tarde a mi primera clase, que era Matemáticas, de por si tengo problemas con ella, y ahora me perdería mas en la materia.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando una pequeña vibración llamo mi atención, venia de mi bolsillo derecho de mi suéter, era mi teléfono celular, y sin duda ya sabia de quien era el mensaje.

**"Rin donde estas? No piensas entrar a clase? De: Gumi"**

Suspire, para después responder el mensaje, cuya respuesta no tardo ni dos minutos.

**"mm ya veo, debes tratar de llegar mas temprano, bueno te veo cuando acabe la clase, y no te preocupes yo te paso después los apuntes y te explico si quieres… De: Gumi"**

Volví a suspirar aliviada, si duda le debía una mas a Megpoid, después me levante de aquella banca…

-¿y ahora?... ¿Qué puedo hacer todo este rato?- me dije mirando de un lado a otro, encontrándome solo con estudiantes, cosa que no me sorprendió, pues aquí te dan demasiadas libertades, como entrar o no entrar a clases, podría decirse que algunos no tendrían clase y otros simplemente no entraron, suspire, ahora me doy cuenta de que eh suspirado mucho este día.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba caminando sin rumbo aparente, mientras miraba a cada una de las personas que pasaban o estaban a mis lados, asta que llegue a las canchas en donde se encontraban los diferentes miembros de los equipos deportivos de la escuela, y las animadoras quienes eran dirigidas por la famosísima y popular Hatsune Miku, una chica mayor que yo por un par de años, siempre llevaba su cabello largo aguamarina recogido en un par de coletas altas, tiene ojos de un color similar.

Se podría decir que Hatsune y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, ella me odia por alguna razón, así que yo le odio también, a tal grado de no podernos ni ver en pintura, en pocas palabras se podría decir que era la zona perteneciente a los "actores" de la escuela, así que pase de largo, no me interesaba ir a aquel lugar.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero seguí caminando por la escuela, esta era mi tercera vuelta por el lugar, y ustedes sabrán que cuando uno camina de esta forma va hundido en sus pensamientos, pues también es mi caso, y sin darme cuenta había chocado con algo, mejor dicho con alguien…

una ves recuperada del impacto mire con quien había chocado encontrándome con una joven mujer de cabellos cortos negros y un par de lentes en forma de corazon en su cabeza.

-lo…lo lamento profesora Clara yo… no era mi intención- mencione mientras me levantaba del suelo, ella me ayudo.

-hola Rin, ¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunto preocupada.

-claro no se preocupe-respondí nerviosa

-me alegro-sonrío- pero dime que ¿haces por aquí? ¿No tienes clase?- me miro confundida, yo me puse mas nerviosa, no podía mentirle a la maestra Clara, mas cuando imparte mi materia Favorita MUSICA.

-pues vera llegue tarde, y el profe de mate no me iba a permitir entrar así que… decidí dar un par de vueltas por la escuela- ella me prestaba mucha atención cosa que me incomodo un poco, después sonrío, y eso me saco de onda.

-valla, entonces sígame señorita- hablo haciendo un ademán de que la siguiera, y así lo hice, empezamos a caminar por algunos pasillos y llegamos a una pequeña sala, yo miraba curiosa el lugar, pues nunca había ido por esos rumbos, después mire a la maestra, quien de su bolso sacaba una pequeña llave con la cual abrió las puertas del lugar…

-entre - trague saliva y entre, el cuarto era oscuro, no veía mucho, asta que un par de cortinas fueron abiertas por la profesora, entonces todo se ilumino, y pude darme cuenta en donde me encontraba…

Era una especie de salón, con paredes azule claro y unos pequeños decorados en blanco, el suelo era distinto al de los demás salones, este era de madera, estaba tan pulido que podía mirar mi reflejo en el, también tenia un par de ventanales que daban vista al jardín que estaba atrás de la dirección, y en donde había sembradas Rosas de un tono amarillo (mi color favorito).

-lindo ¿no?- yo solo afirme con la cabeza- por aquí Rin- mire a la maestra quien removía una gran funda de una especie de mueble, que momentos después reconocí como un gran piano de cola, era de un color negro.

-de caoba-yo solo mire sorprendida a mi acompañante, pues parecía como si leyera mis pensamientos, ella solo río,sabia que no me pasaria nada malo, aun así esto empezaba a asustarme.

-¿por que me atraído a qui profesora Clara?- pregunte con un poco de miedo en mi voz

-porque supongo que ya te aburriste de tu paseo- yo solo la miraba desde el ventanal, ella se sentó y comenzó a tocar una tranquila melodía.

-supongo que si- susurre, mas ella pudo escucharme y voltio a verme

-puedes estar aquí las veces que quieras-respondió, yo la mire mas que sorprendida, ¿realmente hablaba enserio?

-claro, creo que tu consideras la música como tu vida, o ¿me equivoco?-

-si me encanta la música… pero…-

-yo se que cuidaras bien de este lugar, muy pocas personas tienen acceso aquí- menciono- toma te dejo la llave- seguía sorprendida, la profesora tomo sus cosas y se disponía a irse – que te la pases bien, nos vemos en clase- fue lo ultimo que menciono antes de marcharse…

Yo Seguía atónita, ¿Cómo rayos termine en ese salón? Y una mejor pregunta fue ¿Por qué actúo tan cortes conmigo?, claro ella siempre es muy gentil, pero por alguna extraña razón lo fue mas conmigo en este momento.

-supongo que puedo tocar entonces- me dije mientras me acercaba al piano-párese caro- susurre.

Deje mi mochila a aun lado de la pared y me senté en el banquillo que se encontraba enfrente de aquel instrumento, "¿realmente esta bien que lo toque?" pensé.

Comencé a tocar las teclas con una mano creando sonidos al asar.

-que pode tocar…- me dije a mi misma – ¡ya se! – dije mientras tronaba mis dedos, para después comenzar a tocar una melodía, que era de mis canciones favoritas…

_El tiempo seso su labor de ser eterno _

_Y se evaporo como agua por entre mis dedos _

_Este corazón ha vivido en cautiverio _

_Si es que late aun es un gran misterio_

_Solo se que oí que es el tiempo y no perdona _

_Sueñas con vivir pero asta tu dios te abandona_

_A mí alrededor desconozco que sucede _

_Solo yo estoy frente a la muerte _

_Quiero despertar, de este sueño sin final_

_Recibir una señal y volver a respirar_

_Solo quiero regresar, te este infierno escapar_

_Y pensar que este pesar nunca fue ni es real_

_Aunque trates de gritar lo que anhelo escuchar_

_Yo se que mi corazón no te escuchara jamás_

_Si mi propia voluntad se volviera realidad _

_Sin duda acabaría con esta tortura ya_

_Un futuro para mi me pregunto si habrá _

_¿Vale la pena vivir caminando en soledad?_

_Esta muda oscuridad entristece ¿no es verdad?_

_El estar en un lugar…_

-que bonita voz- se escucho a mis espaldas, mire con dirección a la puerta encontrándome con una cabellera rubia.

-gra…gracias- respondí un poco apenada

-pero continua no te detengas por mi- me dijo con una grata sonrisa, lográndome poner mas nerviosa- anda por favor- me rogó, yo solo miraba a aquella persona.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchándome?-le pregunte.

-no lo se, ase un momento- me contesto amablemente.

-¿y quien eres? –volvía a preguntar, estaba segura que no había visto a esta persona por la escuela antes

-o disculpa- se sonrojo- soy Kagamine, Lenka kagamine –se presento la chica- soy nueva, entre hoy junto con mi hermano gemelo.- menciono

Ella era una chica de una estatura igual a la mía, tenia el cabello largo y rubio que llevaba recogido en una coleta alta, su piel era clara y tenia unos ojos azules, también llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, cosa que no vi antes, supongo ahora que mis preguntas fueron un poco tontas.

-ya veo, yo soy Kamui, Rillianne Kamui, pero llámame Rin, mucho gusto- mencione, después de eso hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo, pero Lenka lo rompió

-puedes seguir tocando - volvió a decir, asistí con la cabeza, ella se acerco a mi lado.

-veamos… ¿En que me quede…?- me pregunte a mi misma, pero ella me respondió

-en "_el estar en un lugar…_" –

-a si es verdad- comente con una sonrisa que ella me regreso, retome el ritmo de la melodía y me dispuse a cantar de nuevo…

…_El estar en un lugar, sin saber de nada mas_

_Ya no aguanto mas así, no lo puedo resistir_

_Siento que a mí alrededor todo es tan in-sólido_

_Y si alguien como yo consiguiera al fin cambiar_

_Me pregunto si cambiaria todo lo demás…_

Continúe tocando esa parte sin cantar pues la canción lo requería así, después de unos momentos volví a cantar.

_El tiempo seso su labor de ser eterno _

_Y se evaporo como agua por entre mis dedos_

_Este corazón ha vivido en cautiverio_

_Si es que late aun es un gran misterio _

_Solo se que oí que es el tiempo, y no perdona_

_Mueres por vivir pero hasta tu dios te abandona_

_A mí alrededor desconozco que sucede_

_Solo yo estoy frente a la muerte_

_Quiero despertar, de este sueño sin final_

_Recibir una señal y volver a respirar_

_Solo quiero regresar, de este infierno escapar_

_Y pensar que este final nunca fue ni es real_

_Aunque trates de gritar, lo que anhelo escuchar_

_Yo se que mi corazón no te escuchara jamás_

_Si mi propia voluntad se volviera realidad_

_Sin duda acabaría con esta tortura ya_

_Si lo pudiera lograr, si lo pudiera lograr_

_Todo acabaría ya, todo acabaría ya_

_Esta pena sin final, esta pena sin final_

_Mataría mi corazón a la vez que mi razón_

_Ya no supe más de ti, aun no se nada de ti_

_Ya no se nada de mi, nada más sobre el fin_

_Si mi propia voluntad se volviera realidad_

_Mataría este dolor todo acabaría ya…_

Me detuve de golpe, y Lenka pareció preocuparse.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto

-si no te preocupes, es solo que no tengo mas, todavía no acabo de escribirla- concluí mirándola.

-ya veo, es una buena canción-

-gracias, la encontré en el cuarto de mi padre- mencione melancólicamente

-pues entonces tu padre escribe muy buenas canciones- trato de alégrame, yo solo sonreí falsamente

-si…-susurre, y sin querer mire mi reloj, 4:50, eso queria decir que mi primera clase estaba por terminar, para tener tres clases al dia no esta mal, lo malo es que son dos horas de cada una – valla- volvía a susurrar

-¿que pasa?-

-debo irme tengo clase- dije cerrando el teclado del piano -

Ambas salimos de aquel lugar, y caminamos con rumbo a nuestra respectiva clase

-nos veremos después- me dijo a modo de despedida Lenka

-claro un gusto conocerte- mencione, para después seguir caminando, en el trayecto me encontré con mi peli-verde amiga

-Rin, hola- me saludo tan alegre como siempre-

-hola Gumi nos vamos-dije con alegremente

-si, se ase tarde- empezamos a caminar – de lo que te perdiste eh Rin- dijo divertida

-por tu tono no creo que sean problemas ¿verdad?-dije con sarcasmo

-dime algo tienes ¿hermanos? ¿o gemelos?- hablo, eso realmente me desconcertó, la mire extrañada.

-no, y lo sabes, soy hija única, Gumi- dije- y a todo esto ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-lo sabia-susurro atrayendo mas mi atención- espera a que lleguemos a clases y lo veras- termino. Dejándome insatisfecha por esa respuesta.

Pasaron unos minutos y llegamos al salón, la clase en turno historia. Entramos al salón con la intención de acomodarnos en nuestros respectivos lugares mas me lleve una sorpresa.

Inmediatamente después murmullos y susurros, entre otros comentarios se hicieron escuchar en el lugar, por un momento creí que había un espejo frente a mi, pero si eso era si, mi reflejo no era el mismo, pues soy chica y lo que estaba enfrente era un chico, mas alto que yo por unos centímetros, tenia el cabello rubio recogido en una pequeña coleta y dejaba caer un flequillo rebelde en su rostro, que cubría un poco sus ojos azules, su piel era clara, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, pero el suyo era el respectivo a los varones, pues llevaba un pantalón gris, sin duda sus facciones eran parecidas a las mías.

Supongo que todos miraban impactados la escena, pero algo en el no me agrado, pues como les comente una ves, puedo ver las intenciones de la gente por algo parecido al aura, pero en el no veía nada, ni una luz ni siquiera un resplandor, nada, eso me extraño, y ahora que lo pensaba con Lenka fue igual, no vi nada a su alrededor, pero con ella fue diferente.

-Kagamine…-susurre sin darme cuenta de lo que dije, el chico me miro sorprendido.

-¿como sabes quien soy?- me pregunto, caí en cuenta de lo que dije, **"diablos debo pensar antes de hablar"** me regañe mentalmente

-amm… pues… conocí a una chica- mencione nerviosa- se llamaba Kagamine, supongo que es pariente tuya, ahora que lo veo, tu eres su gemelo… ¿no?-seguía nerviosa

-si, Kagamine, Len kagamine- menciono- un gusto- termino dedicando una picara sonrisa, después tomo mi mano y la beso- a tus servicios princesa…

...

**Que les parecio¿Bueno? ¿malo?, perdon por tardar tanto n-nU pero tuve un bloque mental por un tiempo, tratare de actualizar pronto...**** y cualquier comentario positivo es muy agradecido o con sugerencias, asi me ayudan a ser mejorar.  
**


End file.
